1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detecting system for a vehicle including a distance sensor mounted on the vehicle. The distance sensor is capable of detecting a distance between the subject vehicle and an object located ahead of the subject vehicle along longitudinal and lateral directions of the subject vehicle, based on transmission of a signal toward the object ahead of the subject vehicle and reception of a reflected signal from the object. Thus, the object is detected based on output data from the distance sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An object detecting system is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-180933.
In the known object detecting system, however, the output data from the distance sensor are compared with one another to determine if the proximate data is the same in order to discern an object. Therefore, it is necessary to determine whether a large number of data output from the distance sensor are at positions adjacent to one another which results in a long processing period.